Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 613 - Lucky Thirteen
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #613 - Lucky Thirteen is the six-hundred thirteenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-second episode of Season 6. Video Overview Unfortunate Exit Kurt awakens in his Dungeon Hidey Hole with Wolfie. He crafts a block of wool with eight string in the chest and then tries to leave by digging through some sand. Floating sand collapses on him and nearly suffocates him and Wolfie. Kurt talks about the Child's Play Charity fundraiser after getting Wolfie and heading sailing. Life Updates and Mental Errors Kurt did some 'housekeeping' on farlandsorbust.com, and re-enabled the incredibly outdated Overview map ending at the 699492 Monument among other smaller things. Kurt admits that big overhauls are not coming until Season 7. He also semi-jokes that his web designing is the only career he could fall back on if he can no longer make YouTube videos. Kurt starts talking about canceling his cable and then takes three hearts of damage from Wolfie going in his boat, and also sees that he left his workbench behind. He then uses iron to make another new sword and sees that he already made a back-up sword so has three swords on him. The only new show Kurt was watching was Mr. Robot and the last episode it was not going up on demand in HD for some reason (he was also watching Simpsons episodes). Kurt illegally signed into the USA Network website to watch it and was disappointed anyway. He does not care about sports or watches the news on television. The cable representative was very sad when he cancelled his subscription, but Kurt is now officially a cord-cutter. Question: How's the Cavalier doing? Between the Suby and the Chevy, which one gets used the most when you go out? Any chance for that Cavalier race league? The Cavalier is doing surprisingly well, and has passed 100,000 miles. Eventually he is going to need to put it to pasture. Kurt jokes about that he's going to miss it, but said that it was a cheap car he doesn't have much sentimentality invested in it. Kurt needs to clean the Subaru that is getting dirty from dust blowing around Phoenix. He then makes a bizarre snoring noise sleeping in his Elevated Hidey Hole. Question: You mentioned that you quite like the two-door coupe shape of the 240Zs, I was wondering if you had any thoughts on the Skyline? I was a big fan of the 240Z in my younger days but eventually moved onto the Skylines as they have similar characteristics; they're nicer to drive, cheaper, and have all the mod cons, air conditioning.... Could you see yourself in a Skyline now that they're legal in the USA? First off Kurt does not think the Skyline is cheaper, and thinks that his chances of importing one are very low. Kurt explains that unless a car is certified to be driven in the United States you cannot import it to America unless it's old, and importable. The Skyline is one of those vehicles that has reached importable age. Kurt is not that big a fan of them, and does not know much about them. They are mechanically simple, so might be a good car to learn. Kurt does say they seem cool and fun to drive, he is not going to zero in on a Skyline, but he is not as close to purchasing a classical car as he might've indicated. Question: What kind of content makes you most content and happy to publish? For example more happenstance recording like Twitch streams or scheduled series like FLoB? I know you're not much one for personal exposure, how about another vlog another time? Kurt feels that FLoB does not have a structure even though it is 'regimented', he finds the open narrative freeing. On the other hand playthroughs like Forza Horizon 3 force Kurt to concentrate on the game at hand and is limited within the horizon of the game. His favorite videos include spontaneous and random events that he cannot plan like finding the Golden Apple, or going back to get Wolfie after his disappearance. Kurt tells people to open up a private browsing window and go to the YouTube homepage, and look at the videos there. Taking in all the categories, thumbnails, and titles, Kurt thinks that a lot of the content there is unenjoyable. The YouTube environment affects Kurt's motivation. He digs into sand for a Hidey Hole and mentions that he might vlog in the future but not on KurtIndeed. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and Minecraft MURDER! - Finally a Winner!.